robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:73.203.14.95
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Jimlaad43/Counties Tag Team Terror page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ToastUltimatum (talk) 16:50, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Stop spamming other people's talk pages That is all you are doing, and it is unacceptable. If you want to be even remotely accepted into the community, then please, do the following. #Contribute to the actual pages. #Stop writing pointless comments on other people's talk pages. #Stop threatening people. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 20:19, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :Also, please don't keep deleting things from your talk page that you don't like. I got in trouble whenever I did it, and you wouldn't like that to happen to you. CrashBash (talk) 19:05, December 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Heed CB's advice cos the same thing happened to me under my old account just before I closed it.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:53, December 17, 2015 (UTC) How to colour your name #Please create a user and log in. #Sign every comment you make on a talk page with 4 tildes (~~~~) #Ask again Jimlaad43(talk) 22:02, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Thanks dude 02:26, December 29, 2015 (UTC) User: 73.203.14.95Do you have to be logged? I have been getting anoyed with a user Yes I am getting anoyed with CrashBash he is getting annoying and I am just not going to talk to him and I will ignor him for now he thinks I am acting like I'm like I'm inisint Typo sorry I am not what is spamming other people's talk pages I wish he would mind his own business I don't like him editing my profile and talk page it's vandalism kinda or it totally is its sick I am so mad I could AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa scream I did it's so annoying and Goodnight CrashBash mind you're own profile and talk page Goodnight for now 02:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) User: 73.203.14.95 :Right, the best way to stop being annoyed by him is to listen to what he's saying. So far the only non-useless thing you've posted is asking me how to change the colour of your name. Every other post has been useless and is ruining people's talk pages. Please learn how to format comments correctly at least, and then stop making posts that seem whiny and useless. You've already told us you were banned from another wiki, and now we're starting to see why. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:45, December 17, 2015 (UTC) It's actually because I posted some vadilism I deleted to much of it on lockjaw it said it was due to compete in the nine bot rumble and I just wanted to know how you did that is all I am not the most experienced wiki User I don't know to much or to litte on wikis And I am NOT WHINING OR PUTTING WHINY COMMENTS that offended me a little 02:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) User: 73.203.14.95 :Stop creating links to non-existant articles. We've been through this before. CrashBash (talk) 08:15, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Signing your posts OK, it appears that we're prepared to let you stay, but if you want us to change our opinion of you, please try and abide by these rules which the rest of us do. 73.20font color="black">3.14.95(talk) 17:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC) #The most helpful thing would be to create a user account. We are automatically more suspicious of IP address users, as they're more likely to spam. #When you do write on a user's talk page, write 4 tildes (~~~~) at the end of your edit every time, as it gives us the username of the person who posted and the time they did. Everyone else does it, so can you do so too. #Don't delete anything on people's talk pages unless you're spellchecking your posts. They are supposed to be archives and stay unchanged. It just creates a mess we have to revert. #Looking back, I don't think what you've been posting on people's talk pages is spamming, but it's pretty close. Before you post, think if it has any relevance to conversations. If it is not related to the section you're editing in, create a new section with a proper title. #As you've been banned from somewhere else, try to work out what caused that, and do your best to avoid it happening again, or you will annoy the admins here into banning you too. Overall, we're all here to create a meaningful and fun fan site for Robot Wars as it was on TV. If you don't have any interest in the Robot Wars, then this isn't the right place to be. However, if you do have an interest in it, welcome to the site and I hope you can make a positive contribution to the wiki! Read what I've posted, follow the instructions and you'll be just fine. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:00, December 17, 2015 (UTC) I have always been more a BattleBots fan more than RobotWars but now I love it as much as BattleBots User: 73.23.14.95 BTW it won't take my thing the Email account for some reason Typo with my name User: 73.203.14.95 Stop Please stop doing the following... *Swearing. Robot Wars is a family show, kids could be looking at this. Other users have been banned for swearing. *Continuously linking to non-existant pages. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 17:04, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Why did it time out and what dose that mean and sorry for swearing And I was just putting my words in red I don't know how to color in a different way :No, you were linking to non-existant pages. We use those symbols only to link to pages on the wikia, like so - Chaos 2 (look at it as you edit). Also, please remember to sign your name. CrashBash (talk) 17:11, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Danget I forgot to do that and I like it here more I never get messages on the Battlebots wiki User: 73.203.14.95 If you want respect from our users... Listen, I have no big problems with you. Other users have been asking me to have words with you, and some have suggested bans, but I don't think you've done anything bad enough to deserve a block. However, it should be said that people have been getting annoyed with your persistence on their and your talk pages about pretty much the same thing. You say you want to earn their respect? Earn it by respecting their feelings and leave them alone for a while. The account signup page isn't working properly? Try on a different Internet browser or come back to it another day, don't rudely complain about it in various places. I don't currently intend to block you, because I feel your heart is in the right place, but you must refrain from swearing on our wiki, as Robot Wars is a family show, and if someone wants you to stop bothering them, just leave them alone. And in general, tone down the posts you've been placing on your own talk page, they don't serve any purpose. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:10, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :don't worry I had a talk withCrashBash and he told me about swearing and I won't User: 73.203.14.95 ::I respect you and I don't think you're a piece of trash.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:37, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you BTW I will be around I have my IPad luckily just putting that out so you know I will be around User: 73.203.14.95 Well I just thought you were due some reassurance after I saw what you wrote on your main page.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 01:15, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Stop spamming, please I have had to remove a large chunk of what you wrote on your Talk Page, because that is not what the talk page is for. You should have written it on your user page. As it is, you are spamming...again. Seriously, stop spamming talk pages and please contribute to the wikia. Then maybe that way people will take you seriously. Re-read what Toast told you and actually pay attention, please. And don't say "I don't know what you mean" because we've told you several times by now. Writting irrelevant stuff on talk pages, yours or others, is spamming. CrashBash (talk) 08:07, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that I was only speaking of something that I was really upset about I think it should have been about robots or something User: 73.203.14.95 Oh I can't comment on robots witch I wish I could like I did on the Battlebots wiki and I can't here 73.203.14.95(talk) 18:08, December 28, 2015 (UTC) What happened to my profile!?User: 73.203.14.95 ::Please try to format your comments correctly. Please write 4 tildes (~~~~), no more, no less, at the end of every post you make on a talk page so it signs your post with username and timestamp. Don't press enter and create a new line. Finish your sentence with a full stop, press space, and then write said tildes. Next, stuff about your personal life (most of which you have written seems to me to be too personal for strangers on a wiki) should be kept to your userpage, which is why CrashBash moved your tirade from here to there. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:08, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :God, even now, you're spamming. Stop. When you write a reply, write one thing and then leave it. If you have to correct it, edit that one thing instead of writing a second thing (and then a third thing or a fourth thing in your case - because that is spamming). I'm sorry, but I can't see how much more clear I can be. What you are currently doing is not acceptable. And you still haven't done a thing to contribute to the wikia itself. CrashBash (talk) 18:21, December 28, 2015 (UTC) What's with the tidles what do they mean User: 73.203.14.95 :You're obviously now just doing this on purpose because he just showed you and you obviously just used it. Stop asking redundant questions. CrashBash (talk) 21:52, December 28, 2015 (UTC) But just one question dose being a cyber bully get you in jail? (Arrested) User: 73.203.14.95 Wait let me check I didn't see it User: 73.203.14.95 :And you obviously didn't read a thing I said. Write one thing and leave it. What you are doing is spamming and redundant. CrashBash (talk) 22:30, December 28, 2015 (UTC)--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 18:01, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Look I am not the smartest person I was held back and didn't Learn much OK so that's why I am asking hat dose redundant mean? User: 73.203.14.95 :Google it. Please read what we are writing to you and do what we advise, or your further time here will be extremely short. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:01, December 28, 2015 (UTC) What?User: 73.203.14.95 Google what? User: 73.203.14.95 :You are spamming again. He just told you what to look up, don't play dumb. CrashBash (talk) 22:30, December 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't mean to spam AMD I AM NOT PLAYING DUMB THAT WAS very offending thank you User: 73.203.14.95 ::Then why do you keep doing it, then? Why do you keep ignoring the basic rules? They do you make post after unneccessary post on your own talk page? The answer is that you're spamming. Stop. Write one thing and leave it. If you need to add something, edit it. CrashBash (talk) 08:18, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :I'm beginning think you need some time off the wiki. You've been getting gradually more annoyed by everyone's comments here, and the people commenting are also more frustrated than ever, so I think that if you went away for a bit to read up on how wikis work, including things like signing your comments by typing ~~~~, you and the others would be a lot calmer upon your return. And do be aware that we are a wiki, we don't exist just for you to talk to people on their pages, the articles should be any editor's main focus. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:37, December 29, 2015 (UTC) 04:50, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Ya Perfect timing I will not be here (so everyone will calm down) to eat a large (super large sandwich) but first what's with the? What do they mean? Not really I will play with my new toy sphero you should get one there super cool Oh now I know never mind bye for 3 days maybe 2 and if you want me to say something or reply no can do not saying anything on talk pages I will edit thoe something "so so wrong" and User: 73.203.14.95 73.203.14.95 02:25, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :What part of stop spamming are you incapable of understanding? It's now obvious you're doing this on purpose. Write one comment and then leave it. If you must add something, edit it. I have said this three times already. CrashBash (talk) 08:17, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Hate to stick my nose in but as this guy has earned my respect, I think you guys should all just leave him alone for once, you're all just driving him away and that is no nicer than what he's done to all of us. Honestly, why must every problem on this wiki descend into a great big argument like this? How old are we all?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:42, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Ya this is the same thing that happens to me in my personal life 17:48, December 30, 2015 (UTC)User: 73.203.14.95 Alright, I think this has gone far enough, you can still talk to me and if anyone else on this wiki objects then I'm all ears.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 18:01, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :We're clearly not trying to drive him away. We're trying to explain to him that there are rules and guidelines he has to abide by, and he has ignored every single one of them. I have told him, numerous times, that he can't spam other people's talk pages, and he can't keep making dead-links, and yet he keeps ignoring the advice given to him. He still spams. He still constantly creates dead-links. Can you seriously blame us for our lack of patience? We will leave him alone the moment he starts actually taking into consideration what he's saying, and you White-Knighting him is not going to help.CrashBash (talk) 20:40, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Well if you where it's working have of starting to want to leave and the other have is wanting to stay I don't like being driven off Abusing Headings Please do not abuse headings. I've seen you do this a few times already, but it is incorrect use of them. Only use them to start a new section. If you really want to bold something, surround them by three (')s, or use the bold button. It should come out looking like this. But please do not use headings for this function. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 20:54, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that User: 73.203.14.95 I it's confusing what do I right to color my name I see it's just wrong-_- and what are the different colors (just wondering)User: 73.203.14.95 06:03, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :I edited the goodbye thing so it wasn't a hyperlink, but now makes it red. Have a look there as to how I did it. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:38, December 31, 2015 (UTC)